Daddy Warrick
by phantombabe
Summary: Warrick shows up to a crime scene as usual but gets more than he bargained for.
1. Responding to the call

Author: phantom babe 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the TV series CSI. No matter how much I wish I did. I mean look at Warrick for example. It should be illegal for a man to look that good. J

Rating: PG-13 (for violence and mild language)

Comments: I wrote this story when I was sitting in the car waiting for my dad to come out of the store so please be nice to me I think I was a little high on chocolate too. J

Warrick had responded to the radio call about 2:00 am. God he hated graveyard shift. It was a code 212. That meant that there were two people dead and a possible homicide. But the worst thing about a code 212 was that it was very likely that the spouse was the primary suspect. The only problem with this case was that the primary suspect was one of the two DB's (dead body). He arrived on the scene at about 2:30 am He was the first CSI on the scene. That in itself was weird. Normally Grissom was on the scene before the rest of them even got the radio call. But there were tons of uniforms already there.  
Warrick walked up to one of the officers that seemed to be in charge or at least knew what was going on.  
"So what's the story?" He asked the man who almost jumped at the sound of Warrick's voice. But he quickly regained himself.  
"Well, it appears to be a homicide. We believe that the husband shot the wife then proceeded to the bedroom where he shot himself in the head." he man said with authority.  
"I tell you what. You let me do my job and I let you do yours." Warrick said completely bursting the younger officers bubble. "I figure out what happened and you go out and catch the bad guys. Capeesh?" "They had one child but no one has been able to find her." The man said looking down at his shoes which had suddenly become very interesting. "Well are we going to stand out here all night or are you going to show me the scene?" Warrick getting a little frustrated with the younger man.  
"Sure right this way." He said walking up to the large three story house.  
"I hope you've got a strong stomach." Said the officer as he opened the front door.  
After all of his years as a CSI, Warrick didn't think that anything he saw could make him lose his lunch, but this came pretty close. There was, what he assumed to be the wife lying in a pool of blood. But that wasn't the bad part. Written in blood on the far wall was "Who got the last word this time?" and blood was spattered all around the room implying that it took several tries to actually kill her. Warrick noticed tons of pictures around the room of a little girl and the two victims. He assumed that she was the missing daughter.  
They then proceeded to the bedroom where a Caucasian male was laying face up on the bed. When Warrick looked up he noticed a ton of blood spatter apparently from one point of origin.  
Just when he was about to start examining the evidence he heard a door creek in the hall way.  
"Officer? Are you sure that this house is cleared?" Warrick asked nervously. "It should have been." The officer said equally as worried. They both drew their weapons and proceeded into the hall. With the officer leading they slowly walked up to the hall closet door which was slightly ajar. As the officer opened the door something jumped out. The officer shot twice at it. But apparently missed.  
They walked slowly with their guns pointed out in front. As they walked into the living room something in the corner caught both men's eye. As the officer turned to shoot, Warrick grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed it away from the cowering person.  
The gun went off, burning Warrick's hand. But he didn't think anything of it… at the moment. He walked over to the person in the corner. As he got closer he noticed that the persondidn't seem to be very large. He shined his flashlight up to their face. As soon as he did he recognized her. It was the missing little girl.


	2. Sam

Daddy Warrick

Author: phantombabe

Rating: PG-13 (For violence and some language)

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter one. J

Comments: Thank you sooo much for the reviews that I've already gotten. They mean a lot to me. They inspire me to keep writing. I can only hope that I get more of them. Xoxo to all my fans. Also, I can't remember if Warrick has a sister or not, let alone remember her name. If any one knows please let me know. But enough of that. Lets get to the story.

Chapter Two: Sam

Warrick stared at the shaking tiny figure of a little girl. He started to reach down to help her up but she bolted to a back room. The officer started to chase after her, but Warrick grabbed him by his shoulder.  
"No. I think you've helped enough for one night." He said with a look in his eyes that dared the officer to challenge him. After he was sure he had proven his point, Warrick headed to the back room. He hadn't meant to be so cruel to the younger officer, but he couldn't afford him spooking the little girl again. She had already been through enough. She didn't need a trigger-happy officer hanging around. He got to the back room where the girl had disappeared. He took a quick look around to be sure it was safe. He didn't see the girl, but he knew she was in there. He shined his light around as he walked into the room. "Hello?" He said hoping to get some kind of response from the girl. "My name is Warrick Brown. I'm a CSI. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help." "Go away." Said a little voice from behind the bed.  
Warrick heard the voice and walked around to the opposite side of the bed. He saw the little girl huddled in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest.  
"Hey there." He said, unable to think of anything else to say to the frightened child.  
"I said go away." The girl said trying to move further into the corner than she already was.  
Warrick noticed that the girl couldn't be any older than eight or nine.  
"What's your name?" Warrick asked, sitting down cross-legged in front of the little girl.  
"Samantha Bailey… my mommy and Daddy call me Sam." The little girl said playing with the little ruffles on the bottom of her pink nightgown.  
"That's a nice name. My sister's name is Samantha." He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Really?" The little girl asked, obviously intrigued by the fact that someone else had the same name as her.  
"Yeah. She lives downtown. Maybe you'll get to meet her sometime." "That would be nice." She said slightly smiling. But her smile immediately disappeared when she saw Warrick's gun in it's holster by his side. She immediately cowered back into the corner.  
Shit! Warrick thought to himself. Why didn't he think of that.  
He immediately took the gun out and laid it behind him.  
"No. No. It's ok. Look Sam." Warrick said holding his hands up in the air. "It's gone." He said trying to gain the girls trust again.  
She slowly peeked out from behind her arms that were wrapped around her tiny legs. When she did she noticed that Warrick's hand was bleeding. "Your hand is bleeding." She said.  
"It's nothin' but a scratch." He said noticing the gash in his hand.  
The little girl reached in her dresser drawer and pulled out a blue bandana and slowly inched her way over to Warrick. She then hesitantly took his hand in hers and gently wrapped the bandana around his hand.  
"I hope that helps. She said hurrying back to her corner which was only about three feet away from Warrick.  
"Thank you." He said smiling.  
"How old are you?" Warrick asked, amazed at how well she wrapped his hand.  
"Eight." She said after a long pause.  
So he was right. "Really?" He said examining the make-shift bandage.  
"Yeah. My birthday was last Tuesday." "No kidding! That was my birthday!" Warrick said smiling at the girl who had become comfortable enough to sit cross-legged in front of him, instead of huddled in a corner. "What did you get for your birthday?" He asked.  
"This." Said the little girl standing up to get a doll from off the shelf above her bed and sitting down again. "Her name's Emily." She said gently stroking the dolls hair. "You want to meet her?" The girl said with a look of excitement on her face.  
"I'd love to." Warrick said taking the doll from the girls outstretched hand. "Hello Emily. My name is Warrick." He said holding the doll about a foot away from his face.  
"She likes you." Said the little girl looking at the doll.  
"Well I like you too." Said Warrick happy that the girl had finally become comfortable with him.  
Sam giggled and took the doll back as Warrick handed it to her.  
Warrick finally decided to make a somewhat daring suggestion.  
"Hey Sam, what do you say we go outside and meet some of my friends?" Warrick asked hoping the girl would agree, so that he could get her out of this horrible house.  
She looked hesitant for a moment.  
"What are your friends like?" She asked absentmindedly stroking the dolls hair.  
"They're nice people. They work with me. I'm sure you'll love Greg. He's funny." Warrick said trying to convince the girl to come with him.  
"How old is he?" The girl asked suddenly becoming interested.  
"Well he's my age, but he acts like he's about five." Warrick said smiling. Telling her about the time Greg had jumped out of the lab wearing the women's head piece and was dancing around to the music he's always blaring in there.  
"I want to meet him." The girl said smiling.  
"I'll take you to meet him right now if you like." Warrick said standing up to leave.  
"I don't want to go back out there." The girl said standing up to leave but looking at her feet.  
The sound of the girls voice broke Warrick's heart. She sounded so full of sadness and tired. Like she hadn't slept for weeks.  
Warrick kneeled down to lower himself to her eye level. But before he could even say anything she ran over and basically fell into his arms. She began crying hysterically. Warrick was caught off guard, but wrapped his arms around her and held her. Pulling her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth, talking to her softly.  
"Shh. Everything's gonna be alright." He said trying to comfort the girl.  
After only about the two minutes she was fast asleep in his arms. He grabbed his gun and re-holstered it and stood up. He then carried her out of the room, into the hallway. He saw Grissom outside in the living room with the officer that Warrick had already met. Grissom looked up and saw the small bundle that was in Warrick's arms and just raised one eyebrow.  
"Warrick? Who's that?" He asked quietly thinking to himself I leave these people alone for two seconds, and look what happens.  
"She's the daughter of the two victims." Warrick said barely above a whisper, as to not wake Sam.  
Grissom's features suddenly became full of sympathy and compassion.  
"Where'd she come from?" Grissom asked.  
"She was here the whole time. The scene wasn't exactly cleared properly." Warrick said quickly glancing at the officer that was standing behind Grissom.  
Grissom whirled around to face the officer.  
"Do you people not know how to your job? Is that it? Because this is the third time that this has happened. Is it not enough that we lost a CSI and almost lost another one just last month, because of this stupid crap? I mean you people have just one job to do. Make sure the scene is clear and you can't even do that!" Warrick placed one hand on Grissom's shaking shoulder. He turned back around to face Warrick.  
"I'm gonna take her back to the office. I think if we want to get any information as to what happened we need to get her away from this place." Warrick said looking down at the girl sympathetically.  
"That's a good idea. Nick and I will finish up here. We'll meet you back at the office in about an hour or so." "Sounds good." Warrick said turning to walk out, but was stopped when Grissom placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Warrick, I know I don't need to say it, but-" "I know. Don't get too attached. You're right you don't need to tell me." Warrick said smiling.  
Grissom just smiled "Just be careful." With that he walked back to the master bedroom. No doubt hoping to find some of his precious little friends with six legs. Warrick just smiled and walked out the front door. He started walking to his SUV. He kept getting weird looks from the by-standers and other officers. He was sure they were wondering where he was taking her. He walked up to his SUV and gently laid Sam in the passenger seat. He pulled the seatbelt around her and buckled it. He then went into the rear passenger seat and pulled out a red blanket he kept there. He then shut the door and gently laid the blanket over the sleeping child. He closed the passenger door and walked around the front of the car and pulled himself into the drivers seat and shut the door. He took one final look at the house and drove off.

Use that little purple button on the bottom corner of your screen and tell me exactly what you think and feel free to give suggestions to any of my stories. 


	3. Meet'n The Guyz

Daddy Warrick

Author: phantombabe

Rating: PG-13 (for violence and some language)

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter one. J

Comments: Once again, thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review and tell me what you think of the story. By all means feel free to give me some suggestions. I might add them to my story. Also xoxo to all my fans.

Chapter Three: Meet'n the Guys

Warrick pulled up at the office about thirty minutes after he left the crime scene. He turned the car off and got out and walked to Sam's side of the car. Amazingly she had slept the whole way. He opened the passenger side door and unbuckled her seatbelt. When he did, she all but fell out of the car into his arms. He caught her and picked her up blanket and all, and carried her up to the glass doors that led into the building. Someone coming out was nice enough to open the door for him, but giving him an awkward look when he saw the girl sleeping in his arms. Warrick thanked him and walked to the elevators. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator. While he was waiting, Sarah had come in. She walked up to him.  
"Whatcha got there?" She asked looking at Sam.  
Warrick looked up and saw Sarah. "Oh. Well good morning to you too." He said sarcastically. "Do you remember that case that Grissom Catherine and I got assigned to this morning?" "Yeah the husband and wife case over on Harris road. What about it." "Well they had a daughter. Nobody even knew she was there until I got there." The elevator doors opened and they walked in hitting the button for the ninth floor.  
Sarah looked shocked, "You mean they didn't clear the scene properly?" "Nope. Grissom was furious. I really thought he was gonna lose it." Warrick said, remembering having to stop Grissom before he said or did something that he probably would regret later.  
"What's her name?" Sarah said gently moving a strand of hair away from the girls face.  
"Sam. She's only eight years old." Warrick said felling sorry for her. In only a few moments, her whole life had disappeared.  
"Poor thing." Sarah said sympathetically.  
The elevator doors opened and they walked out. Just when she was about to walk to her office she suddenly she noticed Warrick's hand was wrapped in a blue bandana and appeared to be bleeding.  
"What happened?!" She asked worriedly as she took Warrick's right hand into hers.  
"An officer got spooked and almost shot Sam on accident, but I grabbed the gun before that happened." He said letting her examine his hand.  
"Ouch." She said as she unwrapped the bandana. When she did she saw that it was still bleeding a little.  
"Let me stitch that up." She said never taking her eyes off the wound.  
Warrick was hesitant at first.  
"It's ok. It's just a scratch." He said trying to balance Sam with one arm.  
"Humor me." She said wrapping his hand back up.  
They walked into Warrick's office. Warrick gently laid Sam onto his small black couch. And pulled the blanket up to her chin. When he was satisfied that she was comfortable, he walked back to his desk and sat behind it.  
Apparently Sarah had gone into the lounge and gotten the first aid kit and returned in the time it took Warrick to situate Sam.  
"Give me your hand." She said turning Warrick's desk light on and situating it over his hand. She then unwrapped his hand and wiped it with a antibacterial wipe.  
Warrick made a sort of hissing sound when she did.  
"Sorry. I forgot to mention that that would burn a little.  
"No kidding." He said sarcastically.  
It was all she could do to keep from laughing. But she managed. She then pulled out a syringe and filled it with some sort of liquid.  
"What's that?" He asked, starting to get a little worried.  
"Unless you want me to stitch your hand, and you feel every single stitch I suggest you let me give you this." She said smirking at the way his face suddenly got even more worried.  
"Just relax." She said as the injected his hand.  
"So what do you think happened?" Sarah asked, trying to get his mind off of his hand.  
"I don't think he killed her." He said watching her work. "I think they were murdered and I'm not sure yet why they left Sam behind." He said glancing over at Sam sleeping on his couch.  
"How do you know?" "I don't, but it just doesn't fit. Why would a husband brutally beat his wife but leave the daughter, that he knew was home, and then kill himself." "It does seem odd, but I've seen stranger." She said without looking away from his hand.  
"I know. I'm gonna talk to Sam when she wakes up and see if there's anymore family. Then later this afternoon I guess I'll go talk to the guys at Mr. Bailey's work." He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was almost 5:00 am.  
"Ok. All finished." She said as she cut the last thread.  
"Thanks Sarah." He said as she wrapped his hand in a white bandage.  
"No problem. Anytime. But that's not an invitation for you to go out and get yourself hurt again." She said smiling as she put the extra bandage and supplies back into the first-aid pack.  
Then suddenly Sam started to move around.  
Warrick got up quickly and walked over to her and kneeled down in front of the couch.  
She opened her eyes and looked at Warrick and then at Sarah.  
"Who is she?" She asked, directing her question to Warrick.  
"Her name is Sarah. She's a friend of mine that I work with." "Hi." She said inching closer to Warrick, not too sure about the new stranger.  
"Hi there. What's your dolls name?" Sara asked pointing at Sam's doll.  
"Emily." Sam said sweetly as she held her out so Sarah could see.  
"She's beautiful." Said Sarah. "I have to go now but maybe we can talk later and I'll introduce you to my favorite doll." Sarah said smiling.  
"Really!" Sam said sitting up excitedly.  
"Sure." Sarah said as she stood up. "I guess I'll see you then." "Ok. I look forward to it." "Me too." Said Sarah as she walked out of Warrick's office.  
Sam watched her leave and looked at Warrick.  
"She's nice." She said hugging her doll.  
"Yes she is. She loves kids." He said pushing a strand of stray hair, that was in her face, back behind her ear.  
"Can I meet Greg now?" Sam asked excitedly.  
"Sure. But first lets see what we can do about getting you some clothes." He said pulling out his cell phone. He called Catherine.

PHONE CONVERSATION "Hello?" "Hey Catherine." "Oh hey Warrick." "Hey listen. Would you mind bringing in some of Lindsey's old clothes, from when she was about eight on your way in?  
"Sure no problem. But I gotta ask… Why?" "I'll explain everything when you get here." "Ok. I'll see ya then." "Bye." "Bye."

END OF PHONE CONVERSATION

"Well Catherine will be bringing you some clothes to change into." Warrick said putting his cell phone back into it's holster at his hip.  
"Is Catherine another one of your friends?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Yes. If anything she's my best friend. She's a truly kind person and has always been there when I needed her." "Do I get to meet her too?" She asked suddenly getting sleepy again.  
"Of course. You get to meet all of my friends. But for now, why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you up when Catherine gets here." "You promise?" She asked snuggling down into the blanket that Warrick tucked under her chin.  
"I promise." He said turning out the light that was on the table next to her head.  
He got up and walked over to his desk and sat down in his leather chair. He watched her sleep for the longest time and then finally started getting sleepy too. As he laid his head down on his folded arms he thought Sorry Grissom. I guess I can't do anything right.  
He was becoming more attached than he was willing to admit. 


End file.
